


His Sweet Treat

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Because I hate it that much, But here you go, I almost didn't reupload this, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Maylor smut, Not good smut but Smut, Only sex, Smut, Sweet and fluffy porn, There's no real plot to it, You've been warned, it's just smut, mentions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: When Roger slid down into Brian’s lap and blinked up at him, lips pursed into his little pout as a cheesy, made-for-tv romcom played in the background, absolutely purring, “Bri, my dear love, what do I look like to you?” Brian decided to answer with something new.“Rog, you’re like white chocolate,” he answered, lifting Roger’s arm up and pressing his lips to it. He sucked down on the skin once, twice, moving up and down the arm as he continued. “With shaved chocolate angel hairs,” he added, moving down to Roger’s neck and earlobe. “Your eyes are blue-green m&ms,” came next, along with a quick kiss on the nose that trailed up into more kisses running between his eyes. “And you have licorice lips.”





	His Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> **A) I'm very sorry. Just. So very sorry. With that out of the way, this was inspired by some dialogue I had with a friend shortly before writing this. I sent her a Gif of Roger Taylor, to which she responded:**   
>  **He looks like white chocolate with angel hair shaved chocolate with greenish blue m &m eyes. **   
>  **Annnd licorice lips.**   
>  **Like. Food man food**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**
> 
> **REUPLOAD NOTE EDIT: Yeah so I almost didn't actually reupload this one. I hate it that much. I can't do smutfics. I can't read them at all and writing them gives me anxiety attacks. But considering I lost a few of my big stories, I figured I would make up for it by reuploading everything I did have, whether I liked it or not. So yeah, here's this piece of internet trash ♥**

Roger Taylor was a dream. A beautiful, teasing, tantalizing dream. His cherubic features, vibrant eyes, and adorable smile made Brian’s heart freeze in his chest every time. There was nothing he could have ever wanted more.

Roger knew how beautiful he was. He played that to his strength, using it against Brian at every chance imaginable. He would flash his sweet, baby-doll eyes and brush his hands through his tousled blond hair, and Brian would lose it every time. Sometimes, he would pout his lips together until Brian came over and kissed them, then he would pull the taller man into his lap before forcing them both onto the floor. He liked to play rough once he had Brian caught.

And really, it wasn’t all that hard to catch him.

It always started with the same playful tease of a line. “Bri, sweet love, what do I look like to you?” Roger would ask while batting his eyelashes and laying his head against Brian’s shoulder or lap.

_Like a china doll, soft and fragile._ In response, Roger would make sure sex was extra rough that night.

_Like an angel._ This was usually met with some troublemaking under the covers.

_Like the little devil on my shoulders._ This would please Roger to no end, and earned Brian sweet, slow, passionate lovemaking. Often, he would get up in the morning with more than a few hickies scattered around his body that would be troublesome to explain, but they were always well-worth the night.

On this night, however, when Roger slid down into Brian’s lap and blinked up at him, lips pursed into his little pout as a cheesy, made-for-tv romcom played in the background, absolutely purring, “Bri, my dear love, what do I look like to you?” Brian decided to answer with something new.

“Rog, you’re like white chocolate,” he answered, lifting Roger’s arm up and pressing his lips to it. He sucked down on the skin once, twice, moving up and down the arm as he continued. “With shaved chocolate angel hairs,” he added, moving down to Roger’s neck and earlobe. “Your eyes are blue-green m&ms,” came next, along with a quick kiss on the nose that trailed up into more kisses running between his eyes. “And you have licorice lips.”

At this, Roger pushed himself up to meet Brian’s mouth, his teeth biting down with gentle pleasure as he pulled Brian’s bottom lip into his own mouth. Brian held him there for a moment, savoring the contact, but eventually broke away to continue. Rolling Roger’s shirt up to his shoulders, Brian stated, “You’re like soft, perfectly shaped marshmallows, drizzled in a dairy cream.” He shoved his face against Roger’s stomach, directly above the man’s belly button, and nipped at the skin, licking and biting with feral love. By now, he had Roger laid out flat on his back on the sofa, the younger man’s knees pointed in the air on either side of Brian.

Brian slid his hands down Roger’s crotch, undoing the button and sliding down the zipper with ease. He folded the denim back to reveal Roger’s thighs and the elastic band on his underwear, then maneuvered his hands over Roger’s thighs and pushed them down, shifting his weight so that Roger could get the pants off. Using his fingertips, he slipped his hands under the leg holes to the man’s underwear and pulled the material down Roger’s thighs slowly. “You’re like a sweet donut,” he continued, pressing his lips to Roger’s hips. “Hiding a delicious cream filling that I never can get enough of,” he mumbled around the warm skin. He let his tongue trail down Roger’s pelvis and onto his warm cock, where it teasingly poked at the tip, occasionally licking it up into his mouth. Finally, Brian settled between Roger’s legs and took it up into his mouth in full, massaging the large organ with his tongue as his lips rubbed up and down. Roger’s head fell back against the sofa cushion, his legs sliding a fraction of an inch closer to the rest of him as his back arched. A soft moan escaped his lips, followed by a short set of pants as Brian sped up.

“Fucking hell,” he gasped, one hand guiding the action while the other stroked Brian’s cheek. “Fucking, bloody hell.”

Brian pulled back, sitting on his legs as he tore his shirt off. He moved down to the floor, and Roger placed one leg on either side of him. When he tipped his face up, Roger caressed his cheeks with both hands and pulled him forward, using his thumbs to coax Brian into opening his mouth again.

He pushed inside once more, letting Brian do most of the work. Once the larger man seemed to have gained a bit of confidence in his abilities, Roger shifted forward on the seat, giving light thrusts of his own. The deeper he thrust, the more concerned Brian became.

“Sh, relax your throat Bri,” he commanded, sliding his hand down his lover’s throat a few times, until he could feel the tension seeping away. He continued, grunting at the burning feeling beginning to fill him. He pulled out and gave himself a good, quick rub, and Brian settled back while Roger finished, mouth still open to catch what he could. Roger moaned and gasped hashly, grunting with pleasure.

Brian licked his lips, savoring the salty liquid on his tongue. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Roger sighed and moved on the sofa so that he was on his hands and knees, knelt down into a bow with his head pressed onto the arm of the furniture piece. This was an unusual turn of events for Brian. Usually, Roger rode him.

He quickly lost his pants, tossing them to the side and scooting in behind Roger. He pressed his lips to the base of Roger’s back, rolling his mouth down from the spine to the tip of the tailbone, where he settled for a moment and suckled. Then he grabbed the bottle of coconut lotion from the table sitting next to the sofa, applying it as quickly as he could.

Fully lubricated, Brian entered Roger, slowly at first. As he entered, Roger gasped and bit his bottom lip, but soon fell into a sigh. Brian splayed his palms over Roger’s hips, his fingers spread out and gripping the man tightly as he thrusted. Brian grunted, Roger moaning into the sofa.

“Fuck,” Roger breathed, “harder. Harder!”

Brian obeyed, thrusting faster and further in. He slid his nails over Roger’s back, leaving faint scratch marks over the spine. When he got to the dimples in the bottom of Roger’s back, Brian slid his thumbs into the faint grooves and returned his hands to their formerly splayed position. Roger sank his teeth into the fabric of the sofa’s arm, moaning in near-climax.

“If you don’t fucking hurry up, I’m going to ruin the damn sofa again,” Roger grunted, his breath staggered.

Brian pulled back and guided Roger’s legs over, twisting his body. Roger followed the silent command and rolled onto his back, his legs in the air. Stepping off of the sofa, Brian pulled Roger closer to him and entered again, earning a pleased series of short, breathy gasps from Roger. His cock curled upwards, towards his stomach, and Roger grabbed it as Brian bounced him against the white cushions.

Brian, reaching his own climax, moaned and gave a few short, weak thrusts, his breath deep and fast as he held Roger’s legs up. Shortly after, Roger grunted as his load disgorged, shooting out across his belly. Brian, who had by this time pulled out for the last time, knelt down and licked the milky semen while Roger rubbed his fingers through the older man’s hair.

“Fuck, Bri. I should let you do that more often,” he sighed, moving to get dressed. Brian grabbed his underwear and quickly tugged it on, then collapsed on the sofa, exhausted.

Half-asleep and fully content, Brian watched his boyfriend get dressed. Once Roger was fully clothed, he knelt down beside Brian’s head and purred, “Did you like your sweet treat?” before kissing Brian’s nose and forehead. Brian merely smiled, already starting to nod off. Roger laughed, kissed the side of Brian’s neck, and whispered, “Sweet dreams, my love.” Then he threw a thin blanket over the man and moved over to the recliner to finish the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm. Yeah. I hope you liked it? Thanks for reading? ♥ I'm sorry. ♥ I hope it was good at least. This is my first official smut fic. I doubt I'll do another one.**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**
> 
> **REUPLOAD NOTE EDIT: Yeah so I almost didn't actually reupload this one. I hate it that much. I can't do smutfics. I can't read them at all and writing them gives me anxiety attacks. But considering I lost a few of my big stories, I figured I would make up for it by reuploading everything I did have, whether I liked it or not. So yeah, here's this piece of internet trash ♥**


End file.
